Lagrimas
by ElisaD92
Summary: Había llorado cuando pequeño, cuando debía matar a Dumbledore, cuando sostuvo a Scorpius en sus brazos, pero ahora ... ahora era diferente. Pasen y lean :)


\- Terminé los tramites con Astoria … me divorcié –

Al fin se lo había dicho, llevaba la noticia en la garganta desde que sucedió, se lo había querido contar en persona pues pensaba que sería mucho mejor ver la expresión de felicidad de la castaña cuando esta se enterara .

\- Es … grandioso – respondió Hermione escuetamente bajando su mirada a la humeante taza de café frente a ella –

Esa no era la reacción que esperaba, más aún cuando no se veían desde casi dos semanas.

\- La tomó de las manos – Hermione … amor – la observó a los ojos, ella tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos – solo faltas tú – le sonrió nervioso

\- Si … - apartó suavemente sus manos para volver a tomar un trago de su café y luego de eso observó el lugar en que se encontraban, una cafetería Muggle, la cafetería favorita de ella –

\- Y …? – la instó a continuar, el nerviosismo se lo comía por dentro, mierda, no podía estar dando vuelta atrás, verdad?

\- Es … complicado, Draco – la castaña mordió su labio –

\- Claro que lo es – su corazón se apretó levemente – siempre lo hemos sabido – se apresuró a acercar su silla un poco más a ella y volver a tomar sus manos - Recuerdas que dijimos que cuando Hugo entrara a Hogwarts podríamos estar juntos – ella asintió – ahora es cuando, gatita – besó la mano de la mujer

\- Yo … no estoy segura – lo observó directo a los ojos –

\- Como no? – sintió inmediatamente sus ojos humedecer y sus manos temblar – yo te amo, mi amor – su voz temblaba ante la extraña mirada casi fría de la castaña

\- Yo ya no lo sé – esquivó completamente su mirada

\- No sabes … - no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban – n-no sabes si me amas? – logró articular difícilmente, a este punto todo su cuerpo temblaba y su mundo daba vueltas, pero la castaña no contestaba. – respóndeme por favor, Hermione – no podía controlarlo, estaba llorando y en ese momento poco le importó estar en un lugar atestado de muggles

\- Baja la voz, por favor – se movió incomoda en su silla

\- O qué? – estaba impaciente, nervioso, no entendía que es lo que pasaba – te da miedo que alguno le vaya con el chisme a la comadreja? – escupió ya arto de la situación –

\- Cállate por favor, Draco

\- Pensé que los Gryffindor eran valientes … ja – rió amargamente tragándose el llanto – no eres capaz de aceptar tu realidad

\- no sabes lo que hablas –

\- No lo sé? – alzó una ceja – vives una vida monótona, tienes la oportunidad de dejarla y prefieres quedarte en tu matrimonio sin amor? –

\- Yo …

Por lo menos yo cumplo mis promesas – se sentó derecho – tu por otro lado, de la boca hacia afuera – se levantó dejando una cantidad más que suficiente para pagar su café y el de ella – cuando hayas ordenado tus prioridades búscame – salió y sin mirar atrás dejó a la mujer que amaba en el café

* * *

Se apareció en el departamento y comenzó a patear y romper todo lo que encontraba a su paso, sillas, mesas, jarrones, platos, todo a su paso. Y las lagrimas mojaban por completo sus mejillas. Sentía que el llanto provenía no solo de sus ojos, si no de su garganta, de su corazón. Estaba gritando. Se sentía destrozado.

Tenía todo planeado para estar con Hermione, todo. Había comprado el departamento el cual le sirvió de nido de amor muchas veces. Era su lugar, de ambos. Los dos se habían prometido amor incontables veces, y ahora … ahora ella no quiere dar el paso faltante. Será que no estaba tan enamorada como él? Era eso posible? Por supuesto que sí.

Se detuvo cansado y se sentó en uno de los sillones, observó el reloj y notó que llevaba casi cuatro horas haciendo esto, gritando, pateando … llorando. – encendió un cigarrillo con las manos aun temblorosas – la luz de la noche se hizo presente, las nubes inundaban el cielo, una lluvia se acercaba, podía observar todo el cielo perfectamente debido a que las cortinas no estaban abajo -

Sentía sus ojos hinchados, desde cuándo que no hacía algo así? Desde cuándo que no lloraba? Casi no lo recordaba. Pero no recordaba una vez el llorar por amor. Había llorado cuando pequeño varias veces, lagrimas de niños, había llorado cuando supo que debía matar a Dumbledore , lagrimas de miedo, había llorado cuando sostuvo por primera vez en sus brazos a Scorpius, lagrimas de felicidad , pero esta vez … lagrimas por amor. Nunca en su vida había llorado por amor, no le habían roto el corazón nunca, vio muchas veces a personas llorar por algo así y nunca jamás logró empatisar, y ahora, por Merlín, si el infierno existía, estaba seguro que así se sentía.

La amaba, por Morgana que amaba a esa mujer, con cada fibra de su ser, nunca pensó poder amar a alguien con tal intensidad, daría lo que fuera por ella. Desde que esto había comenzado, hace unos años atrás, se había prometido no dejar que soltara una lagrima por su culpa, jamás, pero ella jamás le prometió algo así.

Comenzaron su relación hace casi 4 años, cuando él fue asignado a trabajar con la encargada del departamento de Regulación y control de criaturas mágicas que había resultado ser nada más que Hermione Granger, fue como conocerla de nuevo, no conocer otra Hermione, sino que comenzar a conocerse de nuevo, rieron, discutieron y se amaron. Nada más. Había sido química desde el primer momento, una química que parecía siempre había estado ahí.

Era una relación a escondidas, fuera de la vista de cualquier persona, algo entre él y ella, nadie más se enteró, había cortado relaciones con Astoria hace casi tres años, desde que Scorpius entró a Hogwarts, sabía que Hermione aun "estaba" con Ronald Weasley, pero no le importó, o al menos, trataba de no darle demasiada importancia, de hecho, según él, hubiese dejado a Astoria de todos modos, y aunque la castaña no dejara al pelirrojo, Draco se conformaba con ser el amante de Hermione. Amante. Que palabra más adecuada, porque sin dudas eso era lo que él hacía, amarla.

En un principio no había querido que esto fuera así, se auto-convencía que simplemente le agradaba la compañía de ella, un ser pensante para variar en su círculo social, era agradable, pero amarla jamás estuvo en sus planes. Pero sucedió y cuando se dio cuenta que lo que sucedía era amor, no la quiso soltar más.

Y ahora. Ella había dudado de sus sentimientos hacia él. Ella jamás dudaba, siempre lo veía a los ojos al hablar, al desmentir algo, al decir alguna cruda verdad, nunca bajaba la mirada, y ahora lo había hecho. – sintió las lagrimas descender nuevamente por sus mejillas –

Quizás estuvo mal salir de la cafetería . Quizás.

Con los ojos y la mente cansada, sin notarlo, sus ojos se cerraron.

* * *

 _Toc-toc_

El sonido de la puerta lo despertó , hacía frío, y afuera ya estaba lloviendo.

To _c-toc_

Los golpeteos eran más fuertes – 2 de la mañana –

Se levantó rápidamente del sillón y abrió la puerta .

Ahí, frente a él, estaba la culpable de todo, Hermione Granger empapada de la cabeza a los pies, sus mejillas estaban rojas, al igual que sus ojos, sus labios estaban levemente morados, por el frío probablemente, y se abrazaba así misma mientras temblaba. Sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer ligeramente al notarla en ese estado –

La tomó del codo y la entró de un solo movimiento, y la abrazó, el tampoco se encontraba caliente puesto que su propio departamento se había transformado en un frigorífico, pero al abrazarla sintió su interior más tibio. Ella no respondía su abrazo, esto hizo que se tensara. – la apartó un poco y la observó un poco mejor ,estaba llorando, llorando a mares –

\- Perdóname – le dijo hipando – yo no…

\- No – pasó un dedo en los labios de la castaña – no tienes que …

\- Si – se separó por completo de el – fui una estúpida hoy por la tarde – estaba alterada-

\- Pero cálmate- trató de acercarse a ella –

\- He dejado a Ron – le soltó con lagrimas en sus ojos, en este momento solo quería abrazarla -

\- No – lo detuvo y sintió que su corazón se apretaba – hay algo que debes saber – sintió que su mundo se venía abajo y aun no se enteraba de nada. -

La castaña buscó en dentro de su chaqueta y sacó un papel que se encontraba levemente humedecido y selo entregó a Draco. La tinta se encontraba un poco corrida pero comenzó a leer el documento – Un examen … - pronunció levemente sin apartar la vista del papel, mientras lo examinaba, un examen de sangre Muggle … embarazada. Por eso estaba tan rara.

\- Perdóname, Draco – volvió a repetir – sé que no querías más hijos – la escuchaba hablar pero no podía responder – no sé qué sucedió – volvió a excusarse – perdóname – repitió finalmente

Pero el rubio la abrazó, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y besó en la frente

\- No vuelvas a pedirme perdón por esto – la observó directo a los ojos, ya la chica había dejado de temblar – Un hijo contigo es lo mejor que podría haberme sucedido – sonrió ampliamente

\- Pero … - la calló con un beso –

\- Pero nada – la abrazó nuevamente – te amo Hermione Granger –

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Draco Malfoy – le respondió con una sonrisa

Eso oficialmente, lo hacia el hombre más feliz del mundo, la mujer que amaba y ahora el fruto de su amor.

\- Draco - lo llamó suavemente – puedo quedarme aquí? –

\- Toda la vida amor mío – la besó nuevamente – toda la vida

Y sin notarlo, lagrimas cayeron nuevamente por sus ojos, esta vez, de felicidad.

 _Fin_


End file.
